The Full Story
by Ocytavia
Summary: The games make it hard to tell what is actually happening, so her is THE FULL STORY, with romance, rivalry, and all the things you might expect, and some things that you may not. Currently on Standby
1. Chapter 1

The Full Story

Chapter 1

There was a time when castles existed and kings and queens ruled the land. There was a time when there was only good and bad, black and white, right and wrong, left and right. There was a time that may or may not have happened long ago, and there was a time that may not have happened. In this time that may or may not have happened long ago or happened at all, there was a place that may or may not have been renamed, if it ever existed at all. And it was in this black and white time period that might not have been, in a place that may never have existed, there lived Mario. This place was called the Mushroom Kingdom.

Mario, a rather plump Italian boy, wore mainly red, and atop his head sat a red cap with the initial M on it. The fact that he wore the same clothes day after day might seem horribly disgusting to you, but the people of the kingdom didn't seem repulsed by it, mainly because they wore the same clothes day in, day out too.

Mario lived with his younger, thinner brother, Luigi, who wore green, with a green cap with the letter L on it, similar to his brothers. Being the younger brother, Luigi was always second to Mario. Mario was the achiever, the better brother. Luigi was often referred to as 'Mario's brother'. Some didn't even recognise them as brothers.

Mario had a pet dinosaur, which was a light green and answered to the name of Yoshi. Mario had had this friend since he was a baby, although he had no recollection of how he came to have it. Luigi often had told him the details that he could remember, which was how Yoshi had delivered Mario on the doorstep instead of the stork. Nobody except Yoshi knew the full story of Mario's delivery.

There was hardly any mention of the king or queen throughout the kingdom, and it might make you wonder whether there was a king and/or king at this time, but this story does not concern the king or queen of the mushroom kingdom, so we will forget about them for now.

The kingdom _did_ talk about the princess of the kingdom, who had just turned ten. In fact, the whole kingdom had been talking about the princess since the day she was born. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin and delicate features. She dressed only in pink and white, not that she had much say in it. Her name was Princess Peach.

She lived in the Toadstool palace, and rarely came out. She had never been to town, or seen any of her subjects, except for the loyal toadstool servants who waited on her. Nobody knew much about her at all, but they all wanted to know the latest word from the castle. She was like a celebrity, except back in this time (Which may have never been), and in this place (Which may not exist) they didn't have celebrities, and Princess Peach was the next best thing. The most common thing that people knew was her full title, Princess Peach Mushroom Toadstool. She had this name, as she apparently took the last name of her mother as her middle name, and her father as her last name. Apparently, he mother was a direct line to the throne of the Mushroom Kingdom, whereas her father was a duke from a neighbouring kingdom.

The latest new flashing around town was that the princess was taking suitors.

* * *

**So please let me know if anyone likes it and if I should continue it. Wont write without support. Don't mind anonomus reviews!**

**OcyTaviAh**


	2. Chapter 2

**I made some changes to the first chapter, so you might have to reread it again if anything gets to confusing. Did a bit more reaserch. I'm not sure if I should add Princess Daisy into the story. **

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

The Full Story

Chapter 2

Mario wiped the sweat from his brow as he continued to attempt to unscrew a bolt that had rusted to the pipes. The rust had eaten away most of the pipe, and unscrewing this bolt may be that only way to save the remaining pipe that was unaffected by the rust. He knew that if he had to knock the whole pipe out that it would come out of his pocket, as the customer had paid him in advance, and wouldn't offer to pay extra.

The bolt snapped off the pipe and flew across the other side of the bathroom, making a clunking noise as it hit the concrete wall opposite to where he was working. He left it there as he continued to pull the rusted pipe away from the wall. A fair amount of sewage spewed out of the pipe, but Mario was use to it by now. He had been in the plumbing business for a long time. But he never really wanted to be a plumber, he dreamed of being a carpenter, of crafting wood into things from tables and chairs to small ornaments for decoration. He shook his head at such thoughts. He wasn't being paid by the hour, so there was no point staying longer than he needed to.

He quickly replaced the old rusty pipe with a shiny new one. He knew it wouldn't last very long, but nothing really did in this town, it's what kept the town running. Anyone who could make something long lasting would soon be out of a job. He told the customer her would be around the next day to check that it was still functional, and then he left for his next job.

And so his day went, unplugging toilets, replacing shower heads, fixing faucets, and so on. Sometimes he would be paid by the hour, but mostly he would be paid to get the job done. By the end of the day, he was exhausted. He didn't like to think about what tomorrow brings, because it was just more of the same.

He arrived at the house he shared with his brother, Luigi, who was a good cook and cleaner. He could smell the pasta cooking on the stove as he walked through the door. When the boys were younger, Luigi would often be teased by the other boys for being girly. He was a sensitive boy, and he grew into a depressed boy, and he isolated himself from other people. He would play with imaginary friends instead. He ate very little, but liked to cook a lot. None of the food ever went to waste, though. His brother, Mario, would always keep the plates clean with his hearty appetite.

Luigi entered the kitchen just as Mario started pouring himself a cup of coffee. He held up a letter with a solemn look on his face. He didn't say a word, he just handed the letter to Mario, who read it whilst nursing his coffee, blowing on it to cool it down quicker. The letter read:

Dear Occupant,

The owner of the land and property you currently reside in has deceased. The new landlord may consider vacating you residence for renovations or remodelling. You may be asked to leave at any time, as the matter is unstable at this current point in time. We will contact you if any further action on your behalf is necessary.

Sincerely,

Toad

"And?" Mario asked his brother, sipping at his still too hot coffee. He couldn't make and end or a tail out of it.

"The owner of our land was the king," Luigi said in a flat tone. "The king is dead. And so is the queen. She died a long time ago. The new ruler is suppose to be the Princess, but she is yet to be married. 'The matter is unstable', the whole kingdom is unstable!"

"Now, now. You're over reacting," Mario said as Luigi sat down on a stool. "Now, are you sure our landlord was the king?"

"Positive," Luigi replied.

"Well, whether the matter is as unstable as you believe it to be, there's nothing we can do about it. It's out of our hands. I'm sure the Princess will find a suitable husband, and she will be our new ruler in no time." It had been a good eight years since the Princess had started seeing suitors, and still had no husband.

"But what about Bowser?" Luigi asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Bowser doesn't exist," Mario told Luigi, gulping down the last of his beverage. "It's just a story told to frighten little children into behaving."

"But the kingdom is very venerable. It would be the perfect opportunity for him to attack!"

"He doesn't exist," Mario repeated. "How could something that doesn't existed attack the kingdom?"

Luigi still seemed wary.

The next day, a letter arrived alerting them that their new landlord had gone missing. The word around the street was that the Princess had been kidnapped.

* * *

**Please review if you have something to say or if you have anything you would like me to add!**

**Thanks**

**OcyTaviAh**


	3. Note of Regret

Dear Anyone who happens to read this (Though I doubt that anyone actually will),

I am sorry to say that I have not paid much attention to this story. I may continue this story if I have inspiration, but until then, you may just have to hold out.

Once again, sorry.

OcyTavia

* * *

Editor:

Hello to all. This is OcyTavia's editor. No, she does not proof-read her own work. She get's bored, and she's can't seem to pick up her OWN spelling errors.

Anyway, We are holding a competition. Write what you think the next chapter should be. The Winner's chapter and name will be displayed beneath the chapter writen by the author.

If you would like to enter the compition, send OcyTavia and e-mail at with your chapter, or send it to OcyTavia over DocX.

Good Luck


End file.
